


Escape Destiny

by Meliursu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky didn't go to chill in Africa, Bucky gets lucky, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry is a Little Shit, Ignore all Avengers movies, Past Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliursu/pseuds/Meliursu
Summary: People who are meant to be together will always find their way back to each other. They might take detours in life, but they're never lost.The Winter Soldier was trying to remember his past. Harri Potter was reaching out for the future. Somehow their paths crossed.





	Escape Destiny

**August 2008**

There weren't many things in this world that made sense and if it came to magic, it made even less sense. Some people would say it happened by accident, nothing but an unfortunate coincidence, alas the magical folks didn't believe in coincidence, for they believed in  _fate_.

Hariel - Hari for short - Lilian Potter was nineteen when their paths crossed for the first time.

The war was over and most of the Death Eaters had been captured and tossed into dreadful cells in Azkaban. Life was good or so people liked to think, although some lesser Death Eaters were still on the run.

Her best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were getting married. She was very happy for them and yet... Hariel felt helpless. This was all she wanted, a normal life, no hypocritical so-called 'Dark Lord', no Death Eaters and still... she felt as if something was missing.

And by  _something_  she didn't mean  _someone_  as Mrs. Weasley tried to convince her. The next time Molly Weasley would set her up with some wizard she would jump off the astronomy tower. First, she tried to set Harri up with one of her sons, so she could finally become an official member of the Weasley family. Percy took it with humour and they had a fancy (if not slightly awkward) diner.

Then came that lanky guy who snorted at everything Hariel said (Merlin, she was about to ask him if he had some allergy) and that  _very nice young man from Diagon Alley_  who wouldn't stop talking about his Kneazle: "He wakes up very early in the morning" and "Mr. Kneazle likes a good rubbing.. not too hard, but not too soft." (she seriously doubted he was talking about his cat).

She knew that Mrs. Weasley just wanted to take care of her and was a very protective mother who had adopted her as her second daughter, but it was getting rather annoying.

Hariel was nineteen when they first met, albeit met wasn't the right word. Their arms brushed against each other as they walked into opposite directions in one of Londons livelier streets. They acknowledged each other like most strangers do when their eyes meet while walking in opposite directions. For a short moment, they are not strangers and have a bond which vanishes the moments are out of eyesight.

She had been set up once again, this time with a cousin of Ernie Macmillan and Circe save her, that guy wouldn't stop talking about his most 'noble and ancient' family. He was almost worse than Mr. Kneazle. So when he was about to tell her about his family relations with the Malfoys and Selwyns, Hariel excused herself to go the loo and promptly ran away. Not very ladylike, but hard times require hard measurements, also his big ego could take this.

She put up a disillusionment charm and went on the street. The warm evening air filled her lungs and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She would so murder them. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione - the traitor. Deeply lost in her murderous thoughts she didn't notice how she lightly bumped into someone's shoulder. She was about to apologize when her eyes met the blue eyes of the strangest muggle she had ever seen.

The man was tall, built like an athlete and looked down at her, he too seemed to be surprised that they had bumped into each other. His mouth was hidden behind some sort of black mask, his hair was long and wavy, but the most prominent feature seemed to be his arm or what would have been his arm as it was made of iron.

The strange man stared into her eyes as if he tried to figure her out.

She blinked "I'm sorry"

He wordlessly continued to walk away and disappeared in the busy crowd within seconds.

She didn't think much of it. Maybe he was a vampire or some foreign wizard who possessed a very unique style. Hariel had had enough of adventures and secrets. Some things didn't make much sense in the wizarding world. It was magic and magic wasn't supposed to make sense.

 

* * *

 

**6 years later**

"The healers said it's going to be a girl," Hermione smiled softly at Hariel, "Ron and I would like you to be her godmother if that's alright with you" she took another spoon of her sugar-free chocolate cream and licked it.

"Of course Hermione! I'd be honored!"

"You know.. maybe you should go out with Theo he's quite handsome. Hmm... this stuff is good. Are you sure you don't want to try? Hmm...he's very intelligent and…" Hermione spoke a lot about her colleague Theodore Nott these days.

"… and he's even more boring than Percy. No way."

Her friend had reached a line where she wanted to set her up with a former Slytherin, this was a whole new development.

"I told Theodore to have dinner with you."

"What?!"

"Well, you're not getting any younger Hari!" she pointed her clean licked spoon at Hariel to emphasise her point.

"I'm 25 for Merlin's sake! Did Molly brainwash you?" that came out a lot harsher than she had intended.  _Please don't let her cry._

"I just want you to be as happy as Ron and me" tears were welling up in her brown eyes. Oh, sweet Merlin.

"Hermione, I know, I know, please don't cry" what's it with pregnant woman and their bloody hormones? Harri swore she was never ever going to get pregnant and she better didn't let Hermione know about her flings... not today anyway.

The sudden hooting of a huge dark owl made Hermione stop in an instance. Harri took the parchment and sat down. "Oh, Hecate! I forgot to tell you" she frantically rubbed her forehead.

"What?"

"Hmm?" that must have been the most unintelligent thing she had heard her friend say in a long time - that being said - the witch did have another spoon of chocolate in her mouth.

"What did you forget to tell me?"

"I told Theo to have dinner with you tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

He wrapped his pale arm around her as he sighed and pulled her closer to his naked chest equally pale chest.

"Nott." the man murmured clearly not amused and stared daggers into her black locks "you're telling me that you have a date with fucking Nott?"

"I didn't choose to Draco" she yawned, closing her eyes.

"Well, then tell those fu.. your little friends to stop it. The Weasel King and Weasel-Granger can go to hell for all I care. Oi, don't you fall asleep on me. We're not finished yet. If you want to sleep you can go home" he said.

"…Draco, you're in  _my_  apartment" she mumbled and patted his chest.

He grunted in response and snuggled his head into her messy curls. Yeah, right he snuggled. Draco Malfoy was without a doubt a strange man.

They still didn't get along, but Merlin help her, the sex was amazing. It had all started when the two of them had to team up in order to find Rabastan Lestrange somewhere in Wales. To be frank, neither he nor Harrie had planned this, but they somehow ended up shagging. A lot. Time after time they became something like - dare she say - lovers. More like shag buddies, really.

Her friends didn't know about Draco, well only Luna did, but there was no way she could tell Hermione or Ginny without them making wedding plans or Ron for other obvious other reasons.

This was alright, this was normal, no feelings, just shagging.

Hariel thought that maybe, she was not meant for any sort of romantic attachment. Even this  _thing_  with Malfoy wasn't exactly what it should be. She never expected it to become more than sex, but at times Draco would look intently at her. His tender looks made her feel like a villain.

 

* * *

 

"Kingsley?"

Kingsley showed his age, not in appearance, but in the way, his eyes focused on someone. His gaze was harder and showed no emotions, although he always had a charismatic soft smile.

One look into the ex-aurors eyes and even a mountain troll, no a dragon, would begin to tremble. They had all seen things in the war, but this man was one of the rare people who lived and fought through both wars. He was a survivor like she herself and he was family.

"Ah, Hari, there you are," he smiled at her his gaze softening "how are you? I'm afraid I have a rather difficult proposition for you" he sounded urgent.

"Spill it, Kings"

"Yesterday some of the American aurors discovered evidence of Death Eaters near Chicago"

"So those fuckers are in the US now?" Hariel already had guessed it, so she was barely surprised.

"Yes."

The room was silent for a moment and Kingsley sighed.

"What is it, Kingsley?" she was worried. "Voldemort's alive again?"

He let out a humourless laugh.

"I need..." he furrowed his brows and smiled at her grimly.  _Uh oh._  Kingsley opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out some files and shoved them into Hariel's hands.

" **USPR GRINDELWALD/HYDRA xxxx xx** " was written on it in bold letters underneath in small letters " _Priority._ "

She looked at Kingsley and looked through the files. Inside were some detailed sketches of the human anatomy - some looked more like magical creatures. It looked like some pages of an old encyclopedia of the Hogwarts library, pages of a book Hermione would love to get in her hands. What made Hariel frown, however, was the word ' **mutant** ' written boldly at the very top of the file.

"What is this Kingsley?"

"In 1710 or earlier even, we can't be sure, a squib called Theseus wanted to find a way to regenerate the magic of squibs. He was what muggles would call a 'scientist' who wanted to proof that every squib had a drained magic core. Wizards didn't particularly like him. He was obsessed with the idea of finding a way to - heal - squibs. Over the time he grew hateful of wizards and focussed on creating beings with powers which could kill the whole wizarding society

So, he decided it was time to create an army against the wizarding world. As you can hear he was insane. He experimented for over 50 years, first with corpses, later with other squibs, but soon even they saw his madness and avoided him. That's when he began to kidnap muggles, especially orphaned muggle children, an unestimated number of muggleborns and lastly, women who sold their bodies to the night.

Hariel raised an eyebrow. She had never heard of this Theseus in Hogwarts.

"He...he managed to insert magic into pregnant women - into their unborn children. The babies were born with special powers. No real magic, mind you, but something different altogether. His insanity made him believe he was a God. Fortunately, those special muggles didn't see him as their God and creator, nor did they want to obey him, so they killed him."

"Well, Kings that's all good an-"

Kingsley shot her an impatient look and she shut up.

"Hari, they still live. Many years later, before he became a Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald convinced them to rule over muggles side-by-side with wizards. He created a small group called "Hydra" to train them and even let a few very intelligent muggles into Hydra. After he died the group continued to exist."

"Those individuals..er..  _mutants_  they still exist?"

"Yes, they're not bad in particular and many of them use their powers for peace and to protect the world, but yesterday the Magical Congress of the United States informed me that former Death Eaters joined Hydra" Kingsley coughed "there's another group called SHIELD with their 'Avengers initiative' a group of brilliant people who fight Hydra, but we're not sure about their alignment."

"Why do you tell me all of this Kings?"

"A deflected Hydra assassin called 'Winter Soldier' has important documents on Theseus' experiments. If the documents land in wrong hands, Hari, if Death Eaters get them, the whole world would be in danger," he sighed. "We need someone to find the documents to prevent anything bad to happen"

"No," she interrupted him. "No fucking way Kings."

"Hariel…"

"You can't expect me to.. no" she shook her head "ask those bloody Avengers or whats-their-name or some other Auror."

"We cannot trust SHIELD Hari..you're the only person _I_  trust."

 

* * *

 

The suitcase looked small on the outside but contained more than 55 books, several potions ingredients and almost all of Hariel's wardrobe. Merlin bless extension charms.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ron handed her a small glass jar that seemed to contain newts eyes. He made a disgusted face. "The food is probably awful. I've heard they eat gnome soup and there's no Quidditch in the US! Mate, hate to tell you, but you won't survive this" he said with wide eyes. She simply shrugged.

While Ron wasn't that concerned with her hasty decision, his very pregnant wife was not happy at all.

"At least tell me you'll go on the date with Theo, please Hari. I could never look him in the eyes if you say no"

"Mione..I'll be gone tomorrow. Would it even matter?"

"Hariel Lilian Potter! It would matter!" she made a face "please just do it for me."

"Alright, one dinner with Nott. Don't expect me to change my mind because of him."

"Nott? As in Theodore  _bloody_  Nott? Merlin's sodding balls, what the hell  _love_!" Ron looked at his wife as if she was mad.

"Oh hush Ronald, he's a perfectly fine wizard and he could make Hariel very happy." she smiled smugly to herself.

Ron grimaced, "happy she says" then he grumbled something else under his breath, but was fortunately clever enough not to anger his very pregnant wife.

 

* * *

 

Theodore Nott was an enigma.

Hariel had no idea what Hermione found interesting about him. Alright, he looked good or as she had said  _quite handsome._

He was a gentleman, by all means, deadly clever too, and still something was off. He had something secretive about him as if he knew things no one else knew. The way his eyes kept darting around the room made her nervous. He seemed to look out for someone.

They talked about his work and the weather. It was a dull, harmless conversation until she subtly pointed out that she wasn't ready for a relationship.

Theo looked a bit disappointed but accepted it, after a short period of awkwardness he even tried to explain her spell creation. Happy to show off his knowledge he took her hand in his and leaned forward to whisper excitedly about wizards who had died centuries ago like it was a big secret he was revealing to her.  _Merlin what a nerd_ , now she knew what Hermione liked so much about him.

He was about to demonstre one of his self-invented spells eagerly when all hell broke loose.

"Keep your hands away from her Nott!"

Theo Nott suddenly let go of her hand as a fist came out of nowhere and punched him in his nose.

"What the fuck - Malfoy?!"

Draco's face was flushed Weasley red in anger.

A shocked murmur went through the restaurant and a waitress ran to them.

"Sirs please calm down.."

"What is your fucking problem Nott?

"My problem? Drake are you kidding me? What's going on?"

"You broke the fucking codex."

"Did not! I'd never!"

"She's my girl, Nott. You knew it."

His girl. Did Draco Malfoy just claim her? What codex? What the hell was going on?

The waitress tried to pull Draco away but didn't stand a chance the tiny thing she was.

"I swear I didn't know you meant Potter all this time" Theo tried desperately.

This was it.

How cliché could it be. It was like some bloody scene of one of those ridiculously romantic books Mrs. Weasley gushed over or some terrible teenage drama.

Hariel stood up, her chair squealing loudly on the floor and for another second everyone was deadly quiet watching the spectacle rather than eating their bouillabaisse.

"What in Morgana's name Draco. Your girl?" her voice must have been very high-pitched.

They completely ignored her.

"Fuck Drake, believe me, I didn't know. I'd never break the codex. You know how much you mean to me."

"Theo.." Draco looked conflicted.

They looked intensely into each other eyes or as Ginny would have called it eye-fucked each other. She was too tired for this. Draco sniffed loudly and pulled Theo into a hug. Slytherins showing feelings. Merlin help them they were worse than 'Puffs.

People around them began to bloody applaud.

"Will you kiss now?" Hariel leered.

They quickly pulled away and she could swear the tips of Theo's ears reddened.

Draco coughed slightly, "Hari, darling, I need to tell you something. Here and now.." Hariel might throw up  _here_  and  _now_. Draco walked towards her with such a heated determined look in his face. The soft drumming inside her head was getting louder and louder. Oh  _fuck_.

"I love you"

She gulped and almost choked on her own spit.

He looked at her expectably.

"Draco…I…" she didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say it. I just wanted you to know and," he smiled softly at her "I want to make things official"

She gaped at him unable to find words in her brain.

"No, no…. no. This" she pointed between them "can't work out."

He opened his mouth and was about to protest, but she interrupted him.

"Merlin...I ..I can't do this... Draco.. I just can't" and then - as if it wasn't bad enough - she ran away.

She ran away from her life in England.

Away from the life, she could have.

Straight on a path which would lead her to her destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me what you've liked or didn't like, but please don't be too harsh. I don't have a beta if you find mistakes you can tell me :) I tried lol.


End file.
